Idiots in Love
by xXWishesxX
Summary: Besides," she breathed. "You taste much sweeter than any kind of chocolate."


* * *

A/N: I'm betting that all of you are curious. Well, A/N is at the bottom.

Enjoy!

____

A gagging noise-

"Gagh!"

Followed by choking-

_-Cough, cough, cough-_

Resounded through Central Headquarters on February 14th.

"Well, what do you think?"

The men of the office inhaled their coffee, occasionally coughing and making a face as the Fuehrer watched them with a intent gaze on them. "Well?"

No one spoke, merely avoiding the Fuehrer's eyes. Having enough of the uncomfortable silence, Breda finally kicked Havoc's leg under the desk, shooting him a pointed look as the cigarette-smoking officer jumped in a mix of surprise and pain. Havoc cleared his throat after letting out a small grunt and twitched a smile at his superior. "Well…it has a very…" He struggled for words as the Fuehrer blinked at him. "_interesting_," he stressed, "texture."

A small smack and Breda then jumped up with a grunt from his seat. "Yeah and…it has a peculiar smell…"

The Fuehrer rose his only brow at his men. "And how does it taste?"

"Terrible! Just terri-!"

Fuery's hand and including multiple other pair of hands smacked themselves over his mouth. Havoc, Breda, and Falman glared at the young officer with a panicked and terrified look. They didn't dare to turn to their superior but alas, it was unavoidable.

The officers froze as they heard the Fuehrer sigh and slowly turned their heads, only to see that he had a sullen and glum look on his face. "This was my third try; this is hopeless."

Havoc cleared his throat and leapt to the Fuehrer's side, clapping his hand onto his shoulder. "Don't worry about it!" 'He gestured to the silver tray with multiple brown desserts laying on it on the desks. "You know better than anyone else that she doesn't need anything, chief! It's Valentine's Day, not a real significant holiday, you know? It doesn't matter what you give her as long as you tell her you love her."

"Y-yeah! It's just chocolate, Mustang, nothing special!"

Fuehrer Roy Mustang pursed his lips and sighed again, raising a hand to run it through his black hair. "This is our second year together, and if you've forgotten, last year was a complete _disaster_. I want to be able to do something extravagant for-"

He was cut off as the door slammed open and a boisterous man with spectacles bounded through the entryway.

"Happy Valentine's Day Fuehrer and men! How are you doing this lovely - ooh chocolate!" Hughes (**A/N: Yes, Hughes is alive in this one-shot.**) grinned and darted to the silver platter and scooping up a few pieces.

The men immediately reacted. "Hughes, NO!"

Not listening, he popped the pieces into his mouth and chewed.

It didn't last long.

His chewing slow and his jaw became stiff. Hughes's face turned into one of shock and then strained disgust before he swallowed slowly. His face had taken on a hint of green.

"I think he ate the macadamia one," Fuery whispered.

Mustang and his men stared at the man, waiting for a response. "…Hughes?"

"BLEAH!" He exploded, scaring the officers. "That was disgusting! It tasted like a mixture of charcoal, rubber, and something I can't even describe!" Hughes grabbed a tissue and rubbed his tongue against it viciously, then spitting out pieces of white down. "Who made this?!"

Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman sighed and shook their head with pitiful masks.

Hughes looked at them questionably. "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that? Roy, what-oh."

If possible, Mustang's face look even more glum and broken.

"Aw, Roy! This is for your wife, isn't it? Um…did you make this?"

A nod.

"Did you…well you know…use a cook book for this?"

Nothing.

Hughes sighed. "Roy, it doesn't matter what you give her, she know you love her and that's all that matters!"

"That's what we said!" The men chorused.

"Roy, if you wanted to give something to her, did you ever think of something…that she doesn't have to eat?"

"Instead of buying something from a store, having something homemade seems more romantic, Hughes. Even though I can't cook, I want her to know that I'll go to this extent to show her how I feel. Unlike last year…"

"Hah!" Hughes barked. "Last year? It consisted of explosive chocolates, fire, a senile woman dressed as a gigantic moldy heart, a midget alchemist and his brother, a stoned DOG, an exploded fire extinguisher, and water EVERYWHERE!" He cackled madly. "Roy, ANYTHING is better than last year!" Hughes patted Roy's back and smiled widely. "Go home Roy and spend today with your wife; you deserve it.

----

As Roy shut the door to his abode, he immediately noticed something was wrong.

The living room looked fine as usual, but the entryway to the kitchen was dotted with specks of what looked like chocolate. Roy hung his coat and adjusted his eye-patch and cautiously stepped to the kitchen. "Riza?" He placed a small package under his arm and as he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks.

Chocolate was everywhere. Over the fridge, the countertops, the cupboards, the floor tiles, the walls, and the table were completely smeared in fudge-it looked as if a gigantic ball of chocolate exploded. A small "Ouch!" was heard behind the island.

"Riza, honey? Are you okay?"

A nervous laugh was heard as his wife stood up, hair in a bun and an apron draped over her waist. She was dressed in slacks with a blue sweater, chocolate smudged on her cheek and apron with her sleeves pushed to her elbows. She grinned sheepishly, stepping away from the island. "You're early, welcome home."

Roy smiled and was about to embrace her but she stopped him, placing a hand between them. "Maybe you shouldn't…"

Roy blinked at her chocolate covered self. "Ah, you're right. What happened in here?"

Riza grabbed a towel and wiped her hands. "Well, I wanted to make something for you so I asked Winry for some help. Apparently, our oven isn't up to her needs for cooking so she brought her own mini-oven. It seems that it had a few bugs, though…"

"And the oven exploded?"

"Mmm. I'm sorry, I've made a huge mess. I thought I could do something ever since last year but I guess I went overboard."

She stopped as he laughed freely, eye glittering in the kitchen lamp light. Sending him a confused look, she asked, "What?"

Roy pulled her into his arms, ignoring the chocolate smudging onto his neck as he held her close, still chuckling softly into her hair. "Adorable, really. You're so adorable."

Riza smiled and wrapped her arms around his back. "Why do you say that? I ruined the kitchen."

"Nothing a little alchemy can do. Besides," He embraced her tighter. "For three days I've been trying to concoct the perfect dessert, but never able to get it right. It usually ended with a burning stench."

"So that's what I've been smelling earlier…"

"I used Havoc and the others as guinea pigs-I think I'll give them the day off for that.

Riza laughed and buried her head into his shoulder. "So in simple terms, we both made idiots of ourselves by trying to make chocolate desserts."

"Well I'm not so sure about the _both_ of us…" He laughed harder as she smacked him on the back. He reached under his arm to retrieve his package he had brought and pulled away a bit, presenting the item to Riza. "I love you Mrs. Mustang, Happy Valentine's Day."

Riza smiled brightly and held the violets and lilies close, inhaling the scent before reaching behind her to also retrieve something. "I love you too, Mr. Mustang. Happy Valentine's Day," she said as she held a plate of caramel chocolates.

Roy laughed as she blushed and said, "I'm guessing you've had some succession today?"

"Mm-hmm," She murmured before bringing closing the gap between them to kiss deeply. Riza laughed softly as she pulled away. "Besides," she breathed. "You taste much sweeter than any kind of chocolate."

Roy grinned and lead her away from the kitchen, ready to spend Valentine's Day with his beautiful wife. "I'll hold you up to that."

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking: Why are you writing a stupid holiday one-shot instead of updating your other stories?

Yep…well, currently I'm at my friend's house so I only have about…half an hour? To write this because my friend is out. I am so glad I planned this out before coming here. Anyways, I know that I've been keeping my readers waiting for my other stories so I thought until my computer is fixed, I'll post this out so that you know I'm not dead. :D

Waste of time…maybe…but it was pretty fun to type this. .

Happy Valentine's Day!

_**P.S: I'm actually very interested of Mustang and group's last Valentine's Day Event…Hmm, if anyone's interested and willing to participate, I might hold a contest to Last Year's Valentine's Day Event with the Group. Interested? Send a review about it or go to my profile to see my poll!**_

**_Basically, it's about writing a one-shot about last year's valentine's day with Mustang's group. _**


End file.
